Look Only At Me
by natebuzolicious
Summary: Fang is upset when he sees Max cheating on him with several other men. A songfic on his feelings.


**Look Only At Me**

**By: Minazuki Shihouin**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The song is Look Only At Me by Taeyang. **

Fang POV

My cell phone in the back pocket of my dark jeans rang. Closing the door behind me, I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Fang. Um, I'm really sorry but I just realized that I have class today. I can't go out with you today."

I paused and looked down. "Oh, that's okay. When does your class end? Maybe we can hang out after."

"I can't. My parents want me to do something. I tried to get out of it, but… they said it was really important."

I frowned. "Yeah, okay I guess. See you later."

"Bye." She hung up the same time I did, and I just sighed. Deciding to do something with a couple of friends, I headed off.

_I've been telling you everyday_

_I smile when I see you_

_I've told you so many times_

_You're the love of my life_

I sat stoically in the chair, only half-smirking if someone said something funny. A couple other guys and myself were sitting in the local restaurant that Max and I would have gone to, had she not had class. But even as I was observing the restaurant, the door opened and in walked a tall pale man with clear icy blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair, holding… Max. He was holding Max's hand.

_In this world full of lies, in my nervous heart_

_The one thing I believe in is you_

My smirk faded and my dark chocolate brown eyes narrowed as I saw her look at around the restaurant, her muddy brown eyes finally landing on me. My friends turned and looked at what grabbed my attention, and I heard them chorus, "Ooh…" Max's jaw fell to the floor, but the man just simply held her hand tighter, and dragged her to another booth, out of my sight.

_When you get nervous thinking that my feelings may change_

_Remember I laughed when I told you that would never happen_

Jealousy took over my other rational emotions, and I stormed out of the booth, glancing once at Max, who was looking guiltily at me. "Tch," I muttered as I walked out. Who was the one who was worried about any feelings being changed? Max. Who was the one worried about cheating on someone else? Max. And who was the one sitting in the restaurant on a date with another person. Max.

_A direction with no end,_

_My completely empty heart_

I felt so betrayed. How could she do this to me? She knew how I felt about her! She's known for so many years that I've always loved her. Just her.

_The only place I can lean on is you_

_And I hate that my heart sometimes wavers_

Yes, there are times when we fight and question whether we're compatible with each other, but we've always gotten through it. We've always faced the challenges the world gave us and went through it. Together.

_Even today I get carried away by the world_

_And you get erased_

Why did she lie to me? Why didn't she trust my feelings? Why…?

_Even if I cheat_

_Don't you ever cheat, baby_

_Even if I forget you_

_Don't you ever forget me, lady_

I know I've always been selfish. I've done things that I'm not proud of. But why does Max CHEAT? I've done bad things, but not cheating.

_If once in a while I don't contact you_

_And I go out to drink_

_Even if I ever meet another girl's gaze_

_Look only at me_

I love Max. I get jealous easily. This is why I don't want her to look at someone else. This is why I don't want her to cheat on me. She's mine. There's a promise ring on her right hand, telling everybody else to BACK OFF.

_When you tell me with tears in your eyes_

_That you spent all night waiting up for me_

Max has always been good to me. Why is she suddenly changing that by going out with another guy? How long has this been happening? How many dates has she cancelled because of some other guy?

_You say "I think you changed."_

_So many nights you ask me to tell you that_

_My feelings haven't changed since I met you_

I've never done anything to hurt Max intentionally.

_Although it seems I'm miserable without you_

_Honestly sometimes you suffocate me_

There were times when I called off dates because we've been going out so much that my grades have begun to slip, but other than that… I've always been there for her, and vice versa. What was wrong with that? We've always helped each other out, even when we weren't dating. We were childhood friends.

_The never ending arguments_

_The long sighs_

We argue just like any old couple, and we have those moments when we just need some space. Did she want to distance herself out so much?

_I know that you only have me to lean on_

_I hate that sometimes I get sick of you_

I remembered the day when Max's dad left her and her mom. Max tried not to cry, instead helping her mom and sister, Ella. I wasn't really surprised that she wasn't having a hard time with it because she's always hated Jeb. But later that night, she told me, "I hate Jeb even more now. I can't believe he was so low as to leave us. I may not need him, but mom and Ella do. I hate him for leaving us. I LOATHE JEB BATCHELDER." After that, it wasn't so great to hear her rant on and on about her dad. I began to believe that she really did care about him.

_Even today I smile_

_And lose myself without my knowledge_

She always marveled at how emotionless I was. Well, sometimes she admitted it was downright irritating, but I was her rock. She always checked with me, not her mom. I was the one who was always there for her, day and night. Always…

_Even if I cheat_

_Don't you ever cheat, baby_

_Even if I forget you_

_Don't you ever forget me, lady_

I watched people pass by the wooden bench I was sitting on, looking almost enviously at the happy couples. But then… something caught my eye. Walking hand in hand under the shade of the large elm trees, walked Max and another man. He had chestnut brown hair, hanging just past his ears. His tan skin and green eyes that seemed to focus only on Max made me furious.

_If once in a while I don't contact you_

_And I go out to drink_

_Even if I ever meet another girl's gaze_

_Look only at me_

Standing up, I caught Max's attention as well. Well, I suppose my height didn't really blend in with all these short people here. Not allowing her to see my expression, I walked briskly away from the scene that made me want to burn my eyes out.

_I know well that I'm self-centered_

_And I spend my days in meaningless activities_

_Becoming filthier, baby._

Before long, I started running. I ran down the pavement, only hearing the slap of my shoes against the ground. Not really seeing anything, I bumped into several people, but I didn't care. I just needed to get away. Shaking my head, I ran faster down the road, not caring where I ended up.

_I want to leave your purity as it is,_

_This is my sincerity, my belief in you_

_Don't leave me even in death_

Finally growing tired, I slowed down, only to look around to see where I was. I recognized this place. It was a marketplace about a couple miles from the park. Just walking around aimlessly, someone rammed into me. I turned around to tell them off, but I bit my tongue. It was Max, with yet ANOTHER guy. This one had spiky light blonde hair and sea blue eyes. His pale arm was around Max, embracing her. I scoffed and just walked away. This wasn't surprising anymore.

_Even if I cheat_

_Don't you ever cheat, baby_

_Even if I forget you_

_Don't you ever forget me, lady_

Walk away… don't let it get to you… I shook my head. Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I made my way through the crowd.

_If once in a while I don't contact you_

_And I go out to drink_

_Even if I ever meet another girl's gaze_

_Look only at me_

I opened my eyes. And then blinked. I shot up from where I was lying on Max's lap. I looked around. We were on a bench in the park, the exact one I had dreamed about. Wait, DREAMED. It was a dream. Max wasn't cheating on me. Max loved me. I love Max. I turned and saw her looking half-surprised.

"Phew," I muttered as I let my head fall into my hands. Then I looked up and looked at her before saying, "Tch, it was just a dream." Then I promptly swiveled around and went right back to sleep on her lap.

**The End**

**R&R! If you want to find the song, type 'taeyang look at me eng sub' because it's an awesome song. Okay, so this is one version of the song. I mean, it's the same lyrics and music, but after looking at the comments, one of them is basically this story, where he's doing bad things yet he only wants her to think of him. There's another where she cheats on him and he tries to get her back by cheating on her but he ends up failing. The song kind of explains his feelings. Review and/or PM me if you want that version written! Thanks guys! **


End file.
